


Risky Behavior

by waywardodysseys



Category: Pedro Pascal - Fandom
Genre: Cussing, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, SAG awards, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:42:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22397284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waywardodysseys/pseuds/waywardodysseys
Summary: You look around the table. All eyes are on the stage. None on you and Pedro’s naughtiness, or risky behavior. You turn your head and brush your lips against his ears. “Keep going Pedro.”
Relationships: Pedro Pascal/Reader, Pedro Pascal/You
Kudos: 41





	Risky Behavior

**Author's Note:**

> This is published on Tumblr under the same name.
> 
> This fic was requested.

Pedro sees you out of the corner of his eye on the silver carpet outside of the Shrine Auditorium. You’re dressed in a curve hugging, floor sweeping, thigh-high split black dress. Your Y/H/C hair is wavy. Pedro knows you don’t like to put much effort into wearing your hair up, you always prefer it down – so did he because he likes running his fingers through those soft Y/H/C locks. 

You smile at the cameras when the photographers say your name, when they tell you to look one way, or another. You place a hand on your hip and give a sultry stare. That sultry stare made men grovel, but Pedro knew your body more than the men who drooled after you, knew your body well enough to know how to make you melt like butter under his touch. You belonged to him, he belonged to you. Pedro and you had been keeping your relationship under wraps for nearly a year and now you both were at an event together. In front of an enormous crowd, in front of cameras.

“Pedro?” His assistant’s voice cuts through the noise.

Pedro keeps his eyes on you. “What?”

“Entertainment Tonight wants a quick interview with you and Y/N. Is that okay? Her assistant says it’s fine as long as you are fine with it.”

Pedro nods, “yeah. It’s fine.”

Minutes later Pedro is standing centimeters from you on ET’s platform stage. He can smell your gardenia and lavender perfume. That scent covers his bedsheets, intoxicates him when he nuzzles your neck and inhales that scent. It’s a scent he’ll never forget, a scent he never wants to tire of.

Pedro smiles at you. “Y/N.”

“Pedro.” You say simply back to him.

“Alright,” Keltie Knight begins, “we have Pedro Pascal and Y/F/N Y/L/N here. You two work together on The Mandalorian. Are you still trying to get over the fact people are already clamoring for more Baby Yoda? And to see the Mandalorian be a single dad?”

Pedro laughs, “Baby Yoda makes the show. Well besides all of the crew and cast.”

“We are shooting season two here and there. I think people will be in for an amazing journey as they watch the Mandalorian be a single father to Baby Yoda,” you answer. 

“Now there are rumors, Pedro,” Keltie pauses, “you could be in the Marvel Universe. And Y/N here, is already in the Marvel Universe. She going to pull any strings for you?”

Pedro looks at you then back at Keltie. He shrugs, “if she thinks I’m a good fit. Hopefully.”

“Y/N? Anything you could give us?” Keltie asks.

You smile, “no. Pedro’s already great as a masked Mandalorian, not sure if the world needs him to be under a mask again. I mean,” you lightly touch his face, “who’d want to keep this face hidden away?!”

Pedro’s body heats up at your light touch. His fingers ache to touch you in return. 

You lightly place your hand on his shoulder, then run your hand down his arm. Your fingers graze his. You feel his thumb rub over your wrist before you tuck your hand away.

“Pedro could you give us anything about Wonder Woman 1984?” Keltie asks.

Pedro grins, “if I said anything they’ll come after me! I don’t want that to happen!”

“At least we know you are playing Maxwell Lord.” Keltie states.

“Correct.” Pedro replies.

“Alright you two, thank you for stopping by.” Keltie says with a smile.

“You’re welcome,” you and Pedro say at the same time.

Pedro watches as your assistant drags you off to another interview. His own assistant tells him it’s time for him to go inside. The SAG people need him backstage for a quick overview of what he’s going to be doing. 

Pedro watches as you smile and nod at another interviewer. He sees your eyes lift and find him. He sees the sly smile you give, and he gives you one in return. Pedro couldn’t wait to see you inside.

——-

Inside the auditorium Pedro finally takes a seat at his table. Everybody is mingling as the lights begin to indicate five minutes before the program is about to begin. Pedro eyes the crowd, trying to find you. He finally lands his eyes on you as you make your way past Laura Dern, Reese Witherspoon.

He watches you walk toward him in a dress he can’t wait to unzip and take off because he wants to devour and touch the skin the fabric is hiding. Your curves, your moans, your intimate touches on his skin belonged to him.

“Y/N.” Pedro whispers. His voice is lathered with lust and desire. 

“Pedro,” you grin as you take a seat next to him.

“Mi amor. Necesito tocarte.” 

His voice, his accent. He knows talking in Spanish will send a heatwave to your core. 

You lean over, brush your lips against his ear. “I need your hands on me Pedro. Please.”

Pedro inwardly moans, mumbles a “fuck” under his breath. Without bringing attention to himself, he moves his chair closer to you as he slides his hand over your bare skin along the slit of your dress. You move some of the material over your lap, hiding his hand. 

His touch is light, he feels the goosebumps covering your flesh. He then reaches your core, and you are without panties. Pedro shifts in his seat as his cock hardens instantly.  
You bite your lip as Pedro’s fingers stroke your folds, opening them slowly, inserting one finger then two. He moves them slowly up and find your clit. You grab hold onto the table as he begins circling your sensitive nub slowly. 

You look around the table. All eyes are on the stage. None on you and Pedro’s naughtiness, or risky behavior. You turn your head and brush your lips against his ears. “Keep going Pedro.”

He turns and looks at you. You Y/E/C eyes are looking into his coffee colored ones.

No one else matters in this moment as Pedro begins circling your clit faster.

Fuck!, your mind screams.

Your fingers grasp the table, your knuckles turning white then Pedro withdrawals his hand just as fast. 

He leans over and places a chaste kiss on your lips.

“I want you craving my touch all night mi amor. I’m not giving into you just yet.”

You watch him leave. He knows you enjoy you watching him walk away because of his ass. It’s all yours. You grab it all the time – at home, out and about, during sex. Pedro Pascal is all yours. You moan inwardly at the thought of you both going home tonight and fucking each other like crazy.

Pedro walks on stage with Sophie in his goddamn glasses. You look at him with pure carnal lust and desire. 

Mine!, is all your mind screams as your fingers ache to touch him, your mouth aches to kiss him. 

He sees the look you give him. Pedro winks at you, knowing full well he is going to have you melting like butter when he returns to the table. He wants to take the risk; he wants to see you cum at his touch in public. He doesn’t care about the others; he cares about you.

Pedro decides to keep his glasses on as he walks back to the table and takes his seat next to you.

You reach out with your hand; you stroke his cheek with a finger. You press your lips against his ear. “I’m ready for more.” 

He looks at you as he shoves his hand under your dress. “You. Are. Mine.”

“You shouldn’t be tempting me with your glasses Pedro,” you smirk then inwardly moan as his fingers slide into your pussy.

Pedro’s thumb finds your clit and begins rubbing it slowly. He watches as your fingers grasp the table. “Keep your legs uncrossed mi tentadora,” he hisses as you begin to cross them under the table.

You bite your lip, look down at your fingers. Your knuckles are turning white from the amount of pressure you are applying to the table. “Fuck,” you half moan, half whisper.

Your orgasm is building quickly inside of you. Pedro’s not going to stop until you’ve come undone, until you’ve melted like butter under his touch. You always melted like butter under his touch, ever since the first time he touched you with his mouth, his tongue, his hands.

You think about his hard, thick cock entering your pussy slowly. Filling your depths completely. Your hand snakes under the table. You touch his groin and feel his hard, thick cock under the material of his pants. Yes, you couldn’t wait to feel his cock inside of your pussy later.

The crowd around you begins clapping, standing to their feet.

Your orgasm explodes inside of you. You can’t contain your pleasure, can’t contain yourself anymore. You stand and clap and cheer. “Yes! Yes!”

You don’t know what you’re standing for, clapping for in the auditorium but privately you are clapping for the orgasm Pedro just gave you.

You look down at him and smile.

Pedro stands up and smiles at you. He kisses you deeply as he pulls you up against him. “Mi amor.”

“Pedro.” You whisper against his lips. “I can’t wait to get you home.”


End file.
